monster mash
by professional-geek
Summary: Jane and Maura and costumes and a Hallowe'en party.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story from the warped brain of yours truly. You heard the man and you know the drill – I don't own R&I, or the books or the show or any of that other copyrighted "stuff".**

**I was thinking about the "sleep coach" in 2.10 and this silliness just came to me. I blame the Halloween season. You all should feel free to blame my over-active imagination.**

"What in the hell is this Maura?" Jane asked smirking as she held the headpiece of the sleep coach device on one long finger and swung it to and fro.

Maura hurriedly sashayed over and snatched it from Jane. "It's a..um, sleep coach, well at least it's _part_ of a sleep coach. Before I got you the racing car birthday present I was toying with giving you this. However, your mother said if I gave you this then you would never get married. I'm not sure of the correlation; she never did explain why."

"Put it on," Jane said, still smirking, "I want to see exactly how silly it looks."

Maura gave her _that_ look…the one where she dipped her chin down and tilted her head slightly but complied as she had done for Angela Rizzoli.

Jane looked at Maura incredulously and burst out laughing. "Oh Maura, really? You thought I would actually wear this thing? I doubt it could've helped me sleep. Besides, it reminds me a little of Wonder Woman or She-ra's head band."

Maura looked at Jane with a puzzled expression.

"No, really?, " Jane said, using her patented expression for the second time in as many minutes, "You seriously haven't heard of Wonder Woman OR She-ra?"

"Jane as you already know, my knowledge in the pop culture arena is sadly lacking. Please, educate me. I'm curious about both of these characters."

Jane easily strode over to Maura's computer. "I bet we can find something on You Tube," she said, "While I search though…Wonder Woman is a superhero. She has all kinds of cool gadgets and you know, fights evil. She-ra is a cartoon character who along with He-Man and the Masters of the Universe entertained an entire generation of kids. I loved both those shows….my guilty pleasures."

Jane quickly located a You Tube video of Wonder Woman and gestured for Maura to sit down and watch.

"I think it's entirely unlikely that a female superhero would wear that outfit to fight crime." Maura stated after watching the snippet of the Wonder Woman show.

"Yeah, but it's pretty hot, right?" Jane asked grinning, "I-um, mean for the guys watching the show. "

Next she found an episode of She-ra for Maura to watch. "Another scantily clad female hero," she noted as she watched the show, mentally storing this information away.

Jane merely shrugged, "I enjoyed them because they had strong women kicking some serious ass."

Once the video ended Maura turned to Jane and said "Thank you Jane for giving me that insight into the younger you."

"No problem," Jane replied, "Now, you _are_ going to return that sleep coach thing, right?"

"Yes," Maura sighed, "tell me honestly though, besides staying over with me how are you sleeping these days?"

"Not well, " Jane replied curtly, "Hey, don't forget about the Hallowe'en Party at the Robber on October 29th. Who are you dressing up as?"

Maura acknowledged the not so adroit change in subject and did not push her friend for more details. "I haven't decided yet," she said, "What about you?"

Jane smiled, "Oh I have mine all decided," she replied, "but I'm keeping it a secret. You are going, right?"

Maura tilted her head, "I did have a moment where I thought about declining but then I knew you would be disappointed…so…yes, I will be there."

Just then Jane's phone rang. "Rizzoli. Yeah Korsak, I will be right up." She ended the call. "Duty calls, see you later for lunch." she said as she left the morgue.

Maura stared at her computer screen as if contemplating something. Suddenly she smiled and began typing furiously at her keyboard. She knew exactly which Hallowe'en costume to purchase.

The day before the Hallowe'en Party finally arrived. Jane tried without any success to guess what Maura's costume would be while still keeping hers a complete secret. Korsak had already let slip that he would be a "Goodfella".

Maura's costume had arrived the previous weekend. She had carefully opened it and tried it on – no need to make a fool of herself if it didn't fit – but the costume was perfect, as were the accessories.

Maura walked into the detective room with an autopsy report for Jane. "So Maura, still not going to tell us what your costume is?" asked Frost.

"No Barry, it would not have the desired effect if everyone already knew," she replied, "I'm sure you can wait the last few hours before all is revealed."

Jane took the proffered report and placed it on her desk, "Do you want to go together?" she inquired, "I could come pick you up.."

Maura smiled, "No Jane, I plan to arrive there alone. You don't get a sneak preview before everyone else."

Saturday dawned bright and crisp. The late autumn weather had taken a cold turn but it was perfect for trick or treating.

Jane stood in her apartment bedroom and admired her costume. If ever there was a badass, this character was it. She picked up the one accessory she had for the outfit and tested its weight in her hand. "Amazing that this could actually be used as an effective weapon," she said to herself. She found the pistol grip almost as comforting as her own gun. She grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

Maura stood in her bedroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She swallowed nervously. This costume had seemed like a great idea but now that it was time to be out in public…she wasn't so sure. The one saving grace was that she knew Jane would love it…and that meant a lot to her…probably more than it should. She took a deep breath and strutted (there really was no other word for it) to the door.

**People, I promise to get back to "keeper of my heart" soon…the muse stuck this idea into my head and I had to get it down on "paper" to keep her happy. Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive reviews. Finally here is chapter 2 for your reading pleasure!**

The Robber was crowded and loud when Jane arrived. She looked around carefully but saw no sign of Maura.

"Rizzoli! Over here," shouted Korsak. Jane turned and saw Al Capone (complete with Tommy gun) waving to her from a far corner of the bar.

"Nice Korsak," Jane complimented as she got closer, "Does that gun actually work?" Korsak smiled, "Nah, it just has a cool sound effect." He pulled the trigger and the gun made some genuine "Pop, pop, pop" sounds.

"Your costume is impressive too," he said, "That weapon looks authentic – where'd you get it?"

"A good friend who actually participates in the sport. Where's everyone else?" she continued gratefully accepting a beer from the bartender, "I thought for sure I was late."

Korsak shrugged. "I..oh wait, here come Frost and Frankie now." Jane looked over toward the door and saw Frost dressed as a 70s pimp complete with afro and her brother…wait what the hell?

"Frankie, where are the rest of your clothes?" Jane hissed at him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Whaaat?" Frankie replied, "This is it sis. I'm dressed as a male stripper. One of those Chippendale guys." He attempted, poorly, to flex.

"Dressed is an interesting term little brother," Jane continued, "Hey Korsak, Frost either of you guys got a tshirt?"

Frankie gave her a look. "I figured it would help, you know, to interest the ladies."

"Really, Frankie?" Jane responded rolling her eyes, "OK, fine. Just hope no photographs get back to Ma."

"Nice costume partner," Frost said.

"Yours too," Jane replied, "Are you a pimp or a funk musician?" "Pimp," Frost replied, "You diggin' the natural?"

Everyone laughed.

"Where's Maura?" Korsak asked, "Do you think she chickened out? I didn't think this was really her scene."

"Oh she'll be here. She promised," Jane replied.

Maura sat in her car outside the Robber. She was suddenly nervous. What if Jane was upset by her choice of costume? Her phone chirped – it was a text message from Jane wondering where she was. She took one last look in the mirror and exited her car. "Here goes nothing," she thought.

As Maura pushed the door to the bar open and walked in, a hush rippled through the patrons. Quite simply put the costume she had chosen accentuated the fact that she was stunning.

Jane was the only one not facing the door when Maura made her entrance.

"Wow," said Frankie, elbowing his sister, "Maura looks amazing!"

Jane turned around, gasped and almost dropped her beer bottle. She stared openly at her friend. "Daaammnn," she breathed slowly.

Maura saw Jane looking at her and assumed the pose – placing her hands on her hips – and smiled.

Jane was transported back to the late 70s – a young coltish girl, eyes glued to the television set as the theme tune began and her heroine graced the screen.

"You're a wonder Wonder Woman," she sang softly under her breath as Maura strutted her way over.

With the show over, the usual bar hubbub began again.

Jane was unable to take her eyes off Maura. The outfit hugged her body in all the right places, leaving as little to the imagination as Lynda Carter's had.

There was a chorus of approving comments from Frankie, Korsak and Frost. Maura acknowledged them with a nod but the real approval she needed was from Jane.

"I agree Maura," Jane said, her voice a little deeper and raspier than usual, "and I'm touched that you chose this icon of mine for your Hallowe'en costume. You look incredible."

Maura gave Jane a big smile and then spun around in a circle like Diana Prince did as she transformed into Wonder Woman. Jane was mesmerized.

"I love your costume too," she said. "Not many women could pull off the character of Zorro. Is that a real foil?" She moved closer to Jane.

"Wha..? Oh yeah, it's a real foil." Jane found that Maura's proximity was affecting her – she was feeling things she shouldn't and her eyes were drawn to, well to..inappropriate areas of skin.

"May I?" Maura asked gesturing to the weapon.

"Ummm, sure," Jane said holding her breath as Maura reached for and removed the foil from her waist.

"Good weight," Maura said grasping the foil by the pistol grip, "Make a space, I want to try a lunge."

The detectives moved out of the way and Maura suddenly lunged forward with the foil.

Jane's mouth was unexpectedly dry. Maura's clothing was not designed for a fencing lunge and one butt cheek was now a little over exposed.

"Uh Maura," Jane managed, "You might want to stand up again."

"What? Oh, OH!" Maura exclaimed blushing a little, "I got a little carried away." She stood up and completed the trademark Zorro "Z" in the air before handing the foil back to Jane.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Jane asked, "I know I could do with another beer."

"Yes, thank you," Maura replied. Now that she had control enough not to out and out ogle Maura, Jane was amazed at the quality and accuracy of the Wonder Woman outfit.

"If i had to hazard a guess," she said, "I would say you had this custom made. You have all the accessories too – the tiara, the lasso of truth and the indestructible bracelets. I half expect if I went outside I would see your invisible plane too."

Maura nodded. "Yes, of course I had it custom made. How else would my measurements be correct?" She acted as if this was the norm for everyone when it came to Hallowe'en costumes, "but how would you be able to see an invisible plane?"

Jane laughed. "Long story and you really have to watch the show to get the joke," she replied.

An area on the other side of the bar had been cleared to make a rudimentary dance floor and stage and a local band began playing.

"Do you want to dance?" Maura asked placing her wine glass on the bar.

Jane sighed. "Maura you know I really don't dance."

Maura pouted. "For me, please?"

Jane sighed again. How could she resist the woman who had dressed as her favourite superhero for Hallowe'en?

The two weaved through the crowd to the dance floor. Maura danced like she had been born to it and Jane did her best to follow along. "Just let yourself breath in the music." Maura told her. The song ended and segued into a slower number. Jane made to leave but Maura grabbed her arm. "Maura this is a slow dance song," Jane explained, "Let's go back to the bar."

Maura didn't let go of Jane's arm. "I want to dance with _you_," she said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Great reviews from y'all again, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter – I had a lot of fun writing it. This is the third and final chapter.**

Jane looked around the room. It was filled with cops – the people she worked with. Guys who she knew already thought of her as a lesbian. She knew what the talk of the precinct would be the following week.

She was therefore torn between dancing with Maura and tending to her own ego and walking away. She made eye contact with Maura – those gentle hazel eyes pleading silently with her – and she felt something shift within her. It was too new and too powerful of an emotion for her to articulate, so she merely took Maura's hand and led her back out onto the dance floor.

As Maura linked her hands behind Jane's neck she whispered "Thank you." Jane smiled and placed her arms around Maura, resting her hands in the small of her back.

If there were any comments or disparaging looks from the people around them Jane and Maura did not hear. They were oblivious to everything but their special moment. As the dance played out they moved closer – acting like the moths to each other's flames. Before long Maura was pressed up against Jane and resting her head in the hollow between her neck and collarbone.

Jane was aware of every inch of Maura and each point where their bodies touched. She pulled Maura closer still and willed the music to continue endlessly. But time is a fickle mistress and the last few notes of the song ran out like the last few grains in an hourglass.

Maura made no move to leave Jane's embrace and likewise Jane made no effort to remove her arms.

The lead singer of the band saw them standing there and quickly rearranged their set list. "Here's another slow song for all you lovers out there," he said before the band began to play.

"Looks like I got my wish," Jane murmured, "I didn't want the last song to end." Too late, she realized what she had said. Well, there was no taking it back and truth be told she didn't really want to.

Maura said nothing and closed her eyes. She let herself fall under the slow melody of the song and the rhythm of Jane dancing with her. She had read that wearing a Hallowe'en costume made people more daring as if they were acting like the character they emulated. Of course such supposition was surely preposterous, and yet…would Maura have asked Jane to slow dance with her? Or was it the influence of Wonder Woman? No matter, she reveled in her chance to be this close to Jane.

The second song came to an end, the band's voices in harmony with the final chord fading into silence. Almost apologetically, the lead singer announced that the next song would be "A rockin' Hallowe'en number."

"Thank you for the dance," Maura told Jane as they walked from the floor, "despite all your protestations you dance very well."

Jane smiled. "There's not much to slow dancing," she pointed out.

Well, I will give you that," Maura admitted, "but you do move very sensuously."

Jane glanced at Maura. If she didn't know better she would think Maura was flirting with her. "Well, why would that be a bad thing?" asked her inner voice slyly.

"Another drink?" Jane asked as they got back to the bar. Maura nodded yes.

"Looked like you had, umm, fun on the dance floor," Korsak commented. Frost and Frankie were no longer there.

Jane flashed him a warning look but Korsak had no intent on taking his remark any further. He knew Jane and Maura belonged together even if they did not but he wasn't about to tell Jane that. She had to figure it out on her own.

"Where are Frost and my brother?" she asked.

Korsak gestured to the door. "There's some limbo competition going outside," he said.

"Frankie must be freezing his balls off," Jane said with a grin.

"Technically his core body temperature would have to be below 28 degrees Fahrenheit for that to happen," Maura informed her as she sipped her wine.

"Thank you Dr. Google," Jane said.

There was a lull in the conversation. Jane and Maura kept stealing glances at each other as they drank and Korsak felt somewhat like a fifth wheel. He decided they needed some time without him hanging around.

"Well ladies, it's been fun but I think I'm going to harass Barry and Frankie outside and head home."

Jane leaned up against the bar and took another swig from her beer.

"Why didn't you want the song to end?" Maura asked her quietly staring down at her hands and wine glass.

Jane took a very deep breath. "I uh, I um, was just enjoying the music," she replied, knowing how lame that sounded to her own ears.

"Oh, that's all it was?" Maura asked, sounding disappointed, "You know I have my Lasso of Truth here, please don't make me use it." She put her hands on her hips again for good effect.

Jane laughed, "Oh yeah, you and who's army?"

Taking that as a challenge Maura quickly trapped Jane up against the bar and slipped the lasso around her.

"Now you have to tell me the truth," she said, "Why didn't you want the song to end?"

"You know when I was a child I really believed this worked," she said touching it with her fingers, "are you really ready to hear the truth?"

Maura nodded.

"It felt good to have your in my arms," Jane began, "but more than that, I had this incredible feeling of 'rightness' and if the dance ended everything would go back to normal and the moment would be lost forever. Silly, right?"

Maura shook her head. "Not silly at all." She leaned in closer to Jane only stopping short when she realized she had been about to kiss her in this most public of venues. Instead she scooted closer and held Jane's hand.

"I have been waiting…hoping really…that you would come to realize you had feelings for me…feelings deeper than mere friendship," Maura told her, "that dance was amazing, perfect…I can't even find the right adjective to describe it."

Jane gave Maura's hand a quick squeeze and looked around the bar.

If this conversation was going to lead to…what she hoped it would lead to, any further revelations needed to be conducted somewhere a lot more private.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" she asked Maura slowly and deliberately. Maura saw the intent in Jane's eyes and nodded her agreement.

The two women quickly left the bar and went outside. It was decidedly chilly now that the hour was late. Frankie and Frost waved as they walked by - obviously a little inebriated and still trying to limbo.

"Let's take my car," Maura said, steering Jane in the direction of her parked Prius.

Jane watched as Maura fastened her seat belt. "How long?" she said removing her hat and mask, "How long have you had…feelings for me?"

Maura started the car. "Quite some considerable time," she replied. "How long?" Jane asked again. "A few months, I don't know exactly," Maura replied again "How long?" Jane insisted.

"Fine," Maura said smiling, "Ever since I met you at my first crime scene. Of course it took a little while for me to figure that out but still…that was the catalyst moment."

She put the car in drive and headed toward her home.

Jane sat in silence as she tried to process what Maura had just said. All that time and she had said nothing. All that time spent hoping and waiting and being content with simple friendship…

"What would you have done if I hadn't been…attracted to you?" she asked finally.

"After we had the conversation about She-Ra and Wonder Woman I was confident that you were," Maura stated, "Statistics have shown that, while not conclusive, pre-teen and teenage girls who bond with strong female characters have a higher likelihood of being attracted to women as adults. If I had been wrong, well let's just say I'm glad it didn't come to that."

"So you wore this costume on purpose to…seduce me?" Jane asked with a big grin on her face.

"I would say more to titillate you than seduce you," Maura responded as she pulled the car up to her house.

"Well, whatever it was, it definitely worked," Jane said with a sigh, "How could I have been so blind?"

Maura turned off the ignition. "Jane, I don't see it as you being blind, more you being ready to accept you could be attracted to another woman." With that she leaned over and brushed Jane's lips with her own. "I wanted to do that in the Robber but decided it wasn't the best venue for such an obvious PDA."

Jane smiled and touched her lips wondering at the sensations that brief contact had aroused in her. "Yes, I probably would have had a major freak out."

The two women made their way inside Maura's house and took up their usual positions on the couch. "Can I get you a beer or something else to drink or a snack," Maura asked, seeming suddenly nervous. "No, I'm good," Jane replied, "and there's no need to be worried. Neither of us has to promise more than we want to."

Maura took Jane's hand in hers. "You always read me so well," she said, "I don't want to make any wrong moves."

"Then how about we work on making all the right moves," Jane replied. She reached up and cupped Maura's cheek with her right hand and shifted closer so she could kiss her. Jane's mind was immediately flooded with bursts of almost incoherent thoughts – "so soft, so sexy, I need…more". Lips capturing lips, a world of new sensuality, soft moans followed by insistent tongues – searching, teasing, wanting.

When the kiss finally ended Jane and Maura looked at each other shyly – both understanding at once that this was something special, something that needed to be nurtured with care and not with the urgency of a one night stand.

"As much as I would like to do what my body wants," Jane said softly, shifting slightly on the couch as her arousal became apparent, "I think we need to take things slow…when I do make love to you," she gazed into Maura's eyes as she said this, "and I _will_ make love to you, I want everything to be perfect."

Maura nodded her agreement. "Will you at least spoon me to sleep? I always rest better when I'm in your arms."

"Just try and stop me," Jane smiled.

As they lay in bed snuggled together under the blankets Maura gave a contented sigh. "This has to be the best Hallowe'en ever," she said. "My superhero," Jane mumbled back as she drifted off to sleep.

**Reviews are welcome! Thanks once again for reading. **


End file.
